callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Terminal (map)
Terminal is a medium sized multiplayer map in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, based on the campaign mission "No Russian". Terminal has been remade and remastered as free DLC for Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 confirmed via Tweets from Mark Rubin of Infinity Ward. Terminal was released on July 17 for ELITE premium users and has been released on July 18 for non-ELITE users on Xbox 360. Terminal for the PS3 was released on August 16 for ELITE premium users and on August 17 for non-ELITE users. Terminal was available for everyone on PC on August 17. Terminal also returns in Call of Duty Online. Overview This map, which is an airport terminal, is full of luggage, bars, and small shops; the outside area of the map, where planes and cargo are stationed, has many tiny areas that are accessible as well. You are allowed to go into a plane, which has realistic seats inside it, with the exception of the cockpit seats. Security checkpoints and barricades make the map very maze-like. Players can even head inside one of the planes. This and the indoor areas can provide some cover from enemy killstreaks, but there are many overhead windows that should be avoided indoors, so the plane is the safest place to be as it is well protected from any airborne threat. The main hallway overlooking the outside part the map which has been given the name the Hallway of Death, should be avoided the most, as anybody below on the ground can easily shoot through the windows and kill the player, as well as enemy players in the cockpit of the plane, and the fact that there is almost no cover, and several entrances. The store in the centre of the map is an excellent place to go as it has views outside the airport as well as being adjacent to the hallway. The map is mainly filled with tight turns and medium range combat. As a result, Assault Rifles and SMGs are most effective, and thus most common, while Grenade Mortaring is common where guns don't always have straight lines of sight. Smoke Grenades are useful for moving around the map without drawing sniper fire. Because of the large amount of glass on the map, attaining FMJ penetration kills is more common on Terminal than on other maps with little cover such as Wasteland. Also, the jetway connecting the plane to the terminal building has an open section above the plane's door which allows space for Predator Missiles and other such explosive weapons too. Due to the majority of the map being inside the airport, aerial killstreaks will fare much worse than on more exterior-based maps such as Dome. However, outside, they can serve as very effective ways to pick off mobile enemies. As well, the interior feel allow for machines such as the Recon Drone, the Sentry Gun and the Assault Drone to perform exceptional, pinning down enemies near common choke points with ease. Gallery Terminal_overhead_map_MW3.jpg|Map overhead. Flight Status Room Terminal MW3.jpg|A screenshot of Terminal in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 released by Infinity Ward via Facebook. Center Store Terminal MW3.jpg Plane Terminal MW3.jpg Plane Seating Terminal MW3.jpg Burger Town Area Terminal MW3.jpg Delta Soldier Terminal MW3.jpg Survival Mode In Survival Mode, the player(s) start with a Model 1887, a Five Seven, a Self Revive, and Extreme Conditioning, but no Grenades or Flashbangs. The hostiles include Bomb Squads, Suicide Bombers, Little Birds, and Juggernauts. It has the difficulty of Tier 5 (Pretty Insane). Due to the fact the Helicopters come on along with Juggernauts, it is advised to use the Predator Missile on the Juggernaut. Videos Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 CoD MW2 Free-For-All Terminal P90 Silencer No Commentary|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 on Free-for-All. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Call Of Duty Modern Warfare 3 Drop Zone Gameplay 29|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on Drop Zone. Modern Warfare 3 Team Deathmatch Gameplay on Terminal|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on Team Deathmatch. Free For All Terminal (MW3)|Gameplay in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 on Free-for-All. Trivia de:Terminal es:Terminal ru:Terminal Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Survival Mode Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 DLC